


you and me

by aebirdie



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, courtney lesbian, only hets allowed, rick and yolanda are best friends bc i said so, side rick and beth bc i love them, slowburn, yolanda is bi, yolanda-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebirdie/pseuds/aebirdie
Summary: "Courtney, I like you."
Relationships: Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore, rick tyler/beth chapel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	you and me

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi i love this show and can't stop thinking about yolanda and courtney i just am going to lose it

“Courtney, I like you,” Yolanda says. It’s eerily silent for a few moments, until Beth pipes up.

“Don’t worry, Yolanda,” Beth says encouragingly. “She _has_ to like you back.”

“Yeah,” Rick says, but Yolanda can tell he isn’t paying attention. He’s too busy looking at Beth instead, watching the light reflect off her eyes, basking in the warmth coming from her skin. If Yolanda had to guess, there was a 10% chance he knew what the conversation was about.

Yolanda looks at herself in the mirror and sighs. She misses the strength of the costume in her gym bag, resisting the urge to put it on and run to Courtney’s house, to see her, to hold her hand. Sure, she’s had other girlfriends and boyfriends before, but no one was like Courtney. She was immeasurable.

“Oh, Court says training in fifteen!” Beth says, her eyes moving from underneath her goggles. Ever since she figured out how to hook up the goggles with her phone, its been nonstop. She even uses them for Twitter, dictating to Chuck what to tweet. It’s funny to watch Beth get into arguments, vying for one character or another.

Rick fiddles with the hourglass, his face unreadable. Yolanda’s been trying to crack into him for weeks now, even letting him sleep on her bedroom floor when his uncle kicked him out for some argument they had. The farthest she’s got is reading into his feelings for Beth, which he barely tries to hide. Beth won’t notice, anyway, oblivious to his feelings.

“Beth?” Yolanda asks. “Lets _not_ have your mom drive us again.”

Beth frowns, and Yolanda tries to not laugh, holding her face still. She’s had years of practice, but the thought of Beth’s mom driving them around like they’re on the same soccer team makes Yolanda giggle.

“Chuck, ask Court for a ride,” Beth says, listening to a voice only she can hear. “She says see you soon,” Beth says, taking off the goggles and flopping backwards onto her ridiculously large bed. Usually, they hung out at Court’s, but she was helping Mike with one of his newest projects. Yolanda had already forgotten what it was, too busy stealing fries from Rick’s tray and watching the sun turn Courtney’s hair to gold in the cafeteria.

“I’ll go make water bottles, you know how Pat always forgets,” Beth says, jumping off her bed, taking the goggles with her.

“You should tell her,” Yolanda says. Rick frowns.

“Yeah, when you tell Court,” he snaps. “Sorry,” he mumbles after a heartbeat.

“It’s okay,” Yolanda tells him, happy that he’s been working on controlling his temper like Pat suggested.

“Guess we’re both in love with oblivious idiots,” Rick says, staring at a poster on Beth’s wall.

“Yeah,” Yolanda sighs, fingers playing with a tasseled blanket on Beth’s overly large bed.

“Let’s go!” Beth yells from downstairs, and Yolanda follows Rick, helping Beth with the waters and snacks. Rick sits in the front with Pat, the three girls squished together in the back. Beth chatters on, Rick paying the most attention her, as she talks about her parents, school, clubs, college. Courtney looks out the window, lost in thought, and Yolanda looks at her, watches the smile that plays across her features, watches her nose scrunch up when she laughs at a joke Rick makes. She leans across Yolanda, arm on Yolanda’s thigh for balance, to point something out to Beth outside, some animal or plant, and Yolanda holds her breath, counting as Courtney leans across her. Courtney tucks a curl behind her ear absentmindedly, delicate fingers close to Yolanda’s face. Yolanda breathes in through her nose, trying to act normal, as Courtney removes her arm from Yolanda’s leg, her shoulder brushing with Yolanda’s. Beth nudges her and grins, and even Rick turns around and smirks. Pat, blissfully oblivious, continues to drive, telling some story about the original Hourman to Rick.

“You good?” Courtney asks softly, her breath tickling Yolanda’s neck.

“Yeah,” Yolanda says. “Just happy.”

Courtney smiles at that resting her head on Yolanda’s shoulder, and Yolanda feels like she could die, right then and there, and be satisfied with how her life turned out.

Pat parks in the garage, and Beth climbs out first, racing towards some artifact or other. Rick heads toward the bathroom, complaining about his bladder, and Courtney drops to stretch, touching her toes, then the floor. When she shows off like this, it’s easy to remember that Courtney is a gymnast, her skills transferring to her new status as Stargirl easily. Pat heads off somewhere, and Courtney comes up from her stretch, flipping her hair behind her. She calls for the staff, and it comes to her hand.

She’s got this look in her eye, and Yolanda backs away hesitantly.

“Court, you know I don’t like when—” Yolanda starts, but Courtney cuts her off, picking up Yolanda and throwing the girl over her shoulder. The staff takes them to the training area of the facility, Courtney gently placing Yolanda down on the floor. It’s made of the same mat gymnasts use, springy and malleable. Courtney bounces, doing a simple handspring to start warming up. Yolanda heads over to where the punching bags are, wrapping her hands as she goes.

She begins to warm up, so caught up that she doesn’t notice Rick and Beth walk in, Rick carrying all their bags. He’s been working on getting physically stronger, so that when the hour does run out, he isn’t defenseless. He picks up Beth a lot, pretending that he needs her help in working out. She never resists, allowing Rick to carry her to League meetings, her house, anywhere.

It’s so sweet it makes Yolanda want to gag.

They take a break an hour and a half or so after starting, Yolanda drinking from a bottle and passing it off to Rick when he asks. He’s like a brother to her, sharing food and starting petty arguments and fiercely defending each other.

“Ok, guys,” Pat says, clapping his hands together. “I’ll heat up a pizza in a few minutes, but Yolanda, I want you to work with Court on flexibility, and Beth, you work on self defense with Rick. After, Yolanda and Courtney will suit up for patrol outside the hospital, from six to ten, then tomorrow, a morning meeting.”

“Ok, Dad,” Yolanda teases, and Rick and Beth chorus after her. Courtney just grins, dragging Yolanda over to the trampoline while Rick carefully wraps Beth’s hands and helps her into a pair of boxing gloves.  
Yolanda and Courtney spend a few minutes launching each other into the hair, seeing how high they can make the other go, Courtney doing back flips and toe touches to show off. Yolanda strikes poses in mid-air, drawing out laughs from Court.

“Don’t make me tell Pat?” Rick threatens from across the room, and then Beth lands a punch on Rick’s cheekbone. He falls to the ground, letting Beth fret over him as she holds his face in her hands.

“God, he is _so_ enjoying that,” Yolanda says, crossing her arms over her chest. Courtney stops bouncing, springing on Yolanda in a surprise attack. The wrestle on the trampoline for a few moments, ending with Courtney straddling Yolanda’s hips, her curls falling over both their faces. Yolanda’s heartbeat thuds in her own ears, as Courtney runs her fingers along Yolanda’s ribs, claiming victory.

“Did you even try to win?” Courtney teases, and Yolanda smiles up at her, moving up quickly so that Courtney is sitting in her lap. Courtney rolls her eyes, face determined to win, and now that they’ve started this little competition, Yolanda knows Courtney won’t stop.

“Not fair,” Courtney whined, placing her hands on Yolanda’s forearms. “You’re a cheat.” Courtney smiles, her nose scrunching, and Yolanda knows she doesn’t mean it. She’s lost in Courtney, looking at her curls, her cheekbones, her smile.

Yolanda doesn’t register she’s falling until Courtney’s pinned her on her back again, applying more weight so Yolanda can’t get up. They’re closer now, and Yolanda is counting the seconds, the seconds of which she gets to be this close to Courtney. She takes what she can get when it comes to Court. It’s enough.

They’re on patrol, a few hours, later, sitting on a rooftop across from the hospital in suits. They had flown over here, Yolanda with her eyes shut, trying to not look at the ground while Courtney whooped, having the time of her life.

“When do you think Rick and Beth are gonna get together?” Courtney asks, watching Brainwave’s room through binoculars.

“God, hopefully soon,” Yolanda groans. “Like tomorrow.”

Court laughs quietly.

“Are you interested in anyone?” Yolanda asks, before she can stop herself.

“I’m not interested in any boys,” Court says, turning her head away from Yolanda. Despite of herself, Yolanda feels a glimmer of hope in her chest. 

She’s grinning for the rest of the night, even when Sportsmaster shows up and they fly back to Court’s house, crawling through her window. It’s ten, and they watch a movie on Court’s laptop and lie in bed, both sore from training and sitting on a wall for four hours. Yolanda wears a large shirt and plaid bottoms of Courtney’s. They argue over what to watch, Yolanda finally giving in to _The Lego Movie_ , and when Courtney rests her hand on Yolanda’s him it feels natural, easy. Like it should be this way, her and Court against the world. _I’m not interested in any boys_ , echoes Courtney’s voice in Yolanda’s head.

After the movie finishes, they brush their teeth and Court ties her hair up with a scrunchie into a bun, a smaller hair band on her wrist. She braids Yolanda’s hair silently, and the only sound in the room is Courtney’s soft breaths and the beat of Yolanda’s racing heart.

They talk quietly, laying next to each other and facing each other, and Yolanda longs to brush a stray curl away from Courtney’s face.

“When, um,” Courtney says softly. “When you asked if I was interested in anyone. I lied, a little. I _am_ interested in someone.”

“Oh?” Yolanda says, for lack of better words.

“Just not a boy,” Courtney whispers softly. “I don’t know, it’s new. I’ve never really felt this way about girls.”

“It’s not Cindy, right?” Yolanda teases, trying to make her smile. Trying to bring back the light into Courtney’s sad expression.

“It’s um,” Courtney says. “It’s you.”

“Court,” Yolanda says, trying to find the words.

“Believe me, I know,” Courtney says. “I don’t know, really, I just thought I would tell you. I just wanted you to know.” She turns, her back facing Yolanda, trying to hide the way her shoulders shake. Yolanda sits up in the bed, fully alert.

“Court,” Yolanda says. “Please look at me.” Courtney sighs, a soft noise, and sits up, both girls grateful for the cover of darkness.

“Courtney, I like you,” Yolanda says, but there isn’t a Beth to cheer her on this time, no Rick to joke around with. The room is full of the sound of two nervous hearts.

“Huh,” Court says. “You sure?”

“Shut up,” Yolanda says, pulling Courtney in for a kiss. She kisses back, slowly, smiling into it, and Yolanda thinks it’s the best moment of her life.


End file.
